Dark Demons
by CelestialThunder
Summary: "My job is done. Maybe we'll meet again someday. But when we do, I'll be on the other side," I gasped as I realized what she said. The other side... "You're Lucy! Lucy from Dark Demons, a dark guild that works for Zeref!"
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know. I shouldn't start a story when I can barely handle one. Don't worry! I have a plan! Hopefully it won't be destroyed by my laziness! XD but I thought of this last night, and it's like yush. This is an amazing idea. Btw, this takes place after the whole S-Class quest seven year gap! **

**ON WITH DA STORY**

{Makarov POV}

"T-they've just been s-so mean to me. They all ignore me, and when they do notice me, t-they call me weak and b-beat up on me. I-I would l-like to leave and get stronger," Lucy sniffled, tears coming down her face. Lucy has been having a tough time since Lisanna came back. He had been doing paperwork, so he hasn't been seeing it.

"Alright Lucy. Just make sure to come back soon," I waved my hand, and her mark was gone. When she walked out, I saw a mark on her neck. It was probably just my imagination.

{Natsu POV}

I saw Luce walk out of Gramps' office.

"Luce! What'd you go in there for?" I saw Luce wipe some tears off with her thumb. I ran up and hugged her. "What's wrong Luce?" she pulled away from me. She smirked at me. Those tears. Those tears were fake!

"Oh Natsu. I'm leaving!" she gave a laugh at me. Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, Wendy, and many more of the guild members stood up.

"Why?!" they all yelled at her.

"My job is done. Maybe we'll meet again someday. But when we do, I'll be on the other side," I gasped as I realized what she said. The other side…

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appeared, and bowed.

"Hello, princess."

"Let go of the act Leo. We're free from Fairy Freaks! You know the way, right? I think I forgot it. I can't wait to see Niki, Kade, and Maverick!" Niki, Kade, Maverick? Who were they? Luce couldn't be, lying to us…

{Erza POV}

Lucy. Lying to us? I couldn't bring myself to believe it. But I have seen the tattoo on her neck before. My eyes widened in realization. I pointed my sword at her.

"You're Lucy! Lucy from Dark Demons, a dark guild that works for Zeref!" Everyone stared at her. All Lucy did was keep that awful smirk on her face. We all blocked her from the exit with Loke.

"Even you Loke?!" Gray shouted. Loke and Gray had gotten close before we found out he was a celestial spirit.

"My focus was to find out everything about you, Gray Fullbuster. It didn't take long to manipulate you," Loke gave us an evil smirk too.

Lucy yawned. I threatened to stab her neck.

"I'm sick of being the weak one. Being 'captured' by Gajeel. Being turned into stone by Evergreen. So, just let me go pass, and don't get hurt," with one of her hands, she punched me into the wall. She had such great force.

"Who's next?" Lucy innocently smiled. A gruff voice was behind her.

"I guess I am."

{Lucy POV}

I turned around, and saw Gildarts. I _really _didn't wanna fight him. I could beat him, but if I was late, Zeref wouldn't take it lightly. He hated when we were late, and beating him would take time.

"I really would, but you take up time. Zeref doesn't take being late lightly, yah know?" I told Loke to go, and brought up another key. It was a black one. There was three black ones. I had two of them. Zeref had the last. He doesn't think I should have it, until I get stronger.

"Open, gate of the demons! Dark Dragon!" a small dragon appeared by my side. He didn't have enough room to go to his normal form.

"Katji, let's go!" he picked me up with his claws, and flew. He flew a long time, but Katji was ridiculously strong. Finally, we had reached our hideout. It was deep in a forgotten forest. When I landed, Niki was waiting for me, along with Kade and Maverick. Niki ran up and hugged me.

"Lucy! I can't believe you made me stay here with all these boys!" Niki was fourteen, Kade was twenty, and Maverick was twenty one. We all got along well. I mean, if we didn't, Zeref would've killed us already. But we want this. This was how we would get stronger, and be invincible. This was our dream.

We heard footsteps behind us, and it was Zeref. We all instantly bowed down.

"So you're back Lucy? Did you get the information of Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray? I want to know their weaknesses and such later. But, I want you and Niki to do something. I want you two to go into the magic council, and get a book. It has a black binding. You will know which one it is. Now go."

Niki jumped on my back, and I ran. I used speed magic. Not crap like Racer's. I used the real deal. I got to the magic council in no time. I set Niki down, and we walked up. There was hundreds of guards. What was happening?

"You are not permitted to enter. The leaders of many guilds are discussing matters," a guard told us. Niki smiled. One of her magics were persuasive. She can tell them to let us in, and they would.

"Oh, we're leaders of two guilds. We're just a little late. Will you allow us to enter?" Niki gave them those big round eyes as she looked up innocently. The guards made a pathway for us to enter. We ran to the library. Turns out, that's where the meeting was held. And, they were holding a book with black binding, an evil aura coming from it.

"Dammit," I whispered. She nodded.

"Okay, Niki. I'm going to have you on my back, and when I sprint by the book, you grab it," our plan was starting. I ran by, and she was about to grab it, but we were separated with a blast of magic, and I was trapped in something. It was like a floating cube. Niki was laying down. I saw her breathing. I didn't know if she was unconscious or not.

"THE BOOK NIKI! GET THE BOOK! BEFORE THEY PROTECT IT!" I kept screaming at her, banging against the cube. If I was gonna die, I wanted to complete the mission at least. Makarov, of all people, came up by the cube.

"No one can hear you in there, Lucy. Except me. You can't use magic in there either. Stop trying."

But I kept trying. Soon, Fairy Tail appeared. They must've been using invisibility spells. How was I so dumb as to not have seen that?! I kept smashing against the walls of the cube. I looked, and saw that Niki was gone. I hope she got away safely. I was getting tired of hitting the walls, but I kept trying. Soon, I was hit straight on by Laxus' lightning. I winced, then frowned. This wasn't what I was made of. I growled, held my fist back, and punch the ground as hard as I could possibly hit it. It started to crack, and soon enough, it was destroyed. I sprinted to grab the book, and left. The Fairy Freaks couldn't see me since I was going so fast. I kept running, but I ran straight into Natsu. I almost _never _hit anything. Natsu stood up, and stared at me.

"Open, gate of the demons! Dark Bones! A figure of bones, shaping a human appeared. He came from the darkest depths of Hell. His name was unknown, so I just called him 'Bones'. He didn't really care.

"Destroy him, Bones."

{Natsu POV}

I saw Lucy run into me. I stared at her. She had a black book. My former friend grabbed one of her black keys. I put all my pent up anger and went to hit the bone guy. But his bones rearranged, and I went through a hole into the ground. The dude disappeared, and so did Lucy. Why did she have to do this?

{Lucy POV}

I sighed as I ran from Natsu. He was weak. He deserved to lose. I tried to keep my mind off of him, and hoped that Niki got back. When I was back to our base, I sighed in relief as I saw Niki, Kade, and Maverick. Zeref was there too. I grew tense. He slowly started clapping. Was he impressed?

"You got the book, right? Give it to me," he told me. I handed the book to him. Zeref laughed. What was in the book? I didn't ask. He would tell us when he was ready. "You are all free to go for today," he told us coldly. We all left.

"Niki, how did you get back?" I asked her.

"Kade got me. And Maverick weakened the cube for you, so you could punch your way out of it," she answered. Oh. That explained a lot.

"So, Kade, did you miss me?" I rubbed against him as his cheeks turned red. We all laughed. "Shy as always," we had good times like this. It was fun. Another reason why we all wanted this.

{Unknown POV}

All three of us watched Dark Demons laughing together. How could they laugh, knowing they have killed countless people? We three already were paying for our sins, but they loved doing this, breaking people's sense of mind. Natsu is crushed, Erza doesn't trust anyone, Wendy is always crying now, and Gray stopped talking to everyone. We would bring Fairy Tail together, and defeat Dark Demons. They didn't deserve to live.

{Lucy POV}

We all left to our rooms, which were underground. I laid in my bed. It felt so good to be back. But I thought about Fairy Tail. Why was I feeling guilty? I'm so glad that I can stop acting like the weak one. Maybe it was because they all put their trust in me. They called me their nakama. No. It's not my fault they were so stupid to believe I loved Fairy Tail.

{Fairy Tail POV}

The whole guild sat in silence. They let their one enemy get away with that book. Their one enemy. It was Lucy, the one they trusted most.

"How'd she get out...?" Laxus mumbled. Gajeel turned to him.

"I felt other presences. One of them grabbed the one she called 'Niki' and the other weakened the cube that bunny-girl was in," Gajeel grumbled.

Over at the bar, Natsu was chugging down alcohol, while Cana just sat there, drinking nothing. She only hugged her alcohol barrel. Natsu motioned Mira to give him more, but Mira stopped. She cut him off.

"I'm gonna go after her!" Wendy shouted. She looked around, and Erza walked up to her.

"No Wendy. We have nothing to do with her now. She betrayed us, and is now an enemy of Fairy Tail," Erza stated firmly. Wendy sat down, and broke into tears once again. Fairy Tail was broken, and only Lucy could bring them back. But she was far past them.

{Later That Night}

Natsu broke into Fairy Hills, in Wendy's room.

"I'll go with you Wendy. We can go and get Lucy back."

**Cliffie? Sort of. Not really. Hmm. I'm still debating. Well, I better get started on my other story! Or maybe I'll take a break… heh heh. Anyways, the other day, I had this REALLY good strawberry cupcake-**

**Erza: Strawberry? You had it without me?"**

**Me: No! Of course not! It was umm, a berry cupcake! Yeah, that's what it was.**

**Erza: *evil eyes* I will kill you for not giving me that cupcake!**

**Me: AHHHH!**

**Bye-nee! (anyone get it? Any Lucky Star fans out there?)**

**~B**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! I'm back (IM BAAAAACK, BAAAACK, IM BACK IN BLACK, AND IM BACK IN BLAAACKKKKK). So, what's up *eyebrow wiggle*. Sorry for the really long update wait! Love all of you guys. Also I love Snickers… num num.**

**ON WITH DA STORY**

_Recap:_

"_I'll come with you Wendy, to go find Lucy,"_

{Lucy POV}

I yawned as I woke up when I saw a bit of sunlight coming from the dawn sky. Even though I was reluctant to get up, I grabbed a bag full of stuff and ran into the deep depths of the forest. Knowing every tree there, I was quick to my destination.

"Meow!" I heard her, and ran over, petting the stray cat.

I smiled as I heard her purr ringing throughout the trees. Not taking my eyes off of her, I reached into my back and gave her some wet cat food. Life was good…

{Wendy POV}

Tears streaked down my face as me and Natsu ran away from Fairy Hills. Someone had just done something to Lucy to make her think differently. Right? I need to believe this. Lucy is such a nice girl. I don't want that to change. She's helped me so so much.

"Stop crying Wendy, we'll find Lucy. We'll find her and bring her back," Natsu told me with his familiar goofy grin on his face. That gave me hope. I smiled back at him and wiped my tears away.

I don't know how long we kept running. Carla would probably be mad that I would get a cold from running in the rain. **(I see Carla as an overprotective mother. Is that bad?) **Though I thought the rain would let up, but it just got harder. I never had liked rain. It made the air taste weird.

Finally, we came upon a huge forest, way out of Magnolia and basically any town. It was kinda like the time when we battled the Oracion Seis. Luscious, green, and huge.

"Can we rest now?" I asked him. I felt beads of sweat running down my forehead. When Natsu nodded, I sat down and grabbed his bag, which had my handmade lunches in it. Once I laid it on the ground, Natsu practically ripped it apart.

"Mmm. This food is good. Where did you buy it?" He shouted with food stuffed in his mouth.

"I made it stupid," I stuck my tongue out at him, thought slightly hurt that he thought I couldn't cook.

"Oh. Well it's really good," he smiled at me but ate slower the rest of the meal. I didn't say anything, but just glared hard at him.

"Let's get going now, 'kay?" as he put the box back, and we set off into the deep forest.

{Lucy POV}

When I was done feeding the cat, I remembered a good time I once had before I went to Fairy Tail, I tried to get to my room even faster.

"Please be here…" I murmured going through my closet. When I couldn't find it, an even stronger dark aura surrounded me. I stomped out of my room, and went straight to our hang out place, where I found Maverick staring at me dumbly, along with Niki and Kade.

"What. The. Fuck. Maverick. WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL ALL OF MY BOOZE? THAT'S SOME TOP OF THE LINE LIQUOR. I CAN'T AFFORD SHIT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

"If it's shit, why do you want it?" he snickered. I held back my fist and was going to punch him, but suddenly I felt really dizzy and I fell into Kade's arms, who seems to have appeared behind me.

I tried to give him the finger, but I was too weak to do that. So I just fell unconscious in Kade's arms.

I was awakened by Kade, Maverick, and Niki staring at me. I pulled over my bed covers, and closed my eyes. Niki pulled off the bed covers. I hissed at them, but still reluctantly got up.

"Okay, you guys leave. I need to do something," I groaned. All three of them got up and left my room.

Instantly, I took out a piece of paper and a pen. This actually seemed really cheesy now that I thought about it. But I need to go through with it. I just couldn't let any of the others know about it. Okay, I'm going to say what I'm going to do now. I am going to ask Cana from Fairy Tail to join us. Let me be honest here. Who doesn't like Cana? Plus, she can get me more booze. But I'm mostly doing this because I like her.

When I was done writing the letter, I summoned Katji (the little version of him, obviously) I tied the letter on to him, and told him to give it to Cana, and he flew off, like an owl.

I yawned once more and went up out of my room to meet the others. When I went to go sit on the couch, everyone glared at me.

"What's with all of you?" I sneered, though secretly I was a little frightened that they knew about my embarrassing letter.

"We need you to go get food from the store. You know what, just steal it. Make sure to get some pizza. Also, make sure to get chicken. Kade wants some chicken," Maverick told me, all in seriousness.

"But, there's probably tons of wanted signs for me," I whined. "Why can't Kade go?"

"Because I was caught one day…" Kade murmured to me.

"Well fine."

I walked to my room and grabbed an oversized hoodie, and put it over my head. It was extremely hot, but I had no choice. When Kade wants chicken, he wants chicken.

I sprinted away, and thought I saw something pink, but I ignored it. Probably just Natsu or someth-…

HOLY SHIT! What the hell was Natsu doing here? Heheh. I guess it'd be mean to leave Niki, Kade and Maverick with Natsu, but I was on a journey to chicken. Didn't see anything. Nothing at all.

I loved the smell of fresh food. Also fresh laundry. But mostly food. I saw fruits, meat, chicken, all the good stuff. Which, also includes pie. So, I began my shopping spree. I wasn't gonna pay for it or anything. I like free stuff. Especially when it's delicioso. So, shopping I was, when I turned around, I saw a certain half-naked gray haired guy, with a white haired woman with him. This was just not my day. I don't like Mira that much. I like her demon side, but that nice bartender side, just, ughh. Gray, well, I don't have a lot of words for him. I absolutely hate his stripping habit. Seriously, what a retard. Learn to keep your shirt on. When I looked closer in on them, I almost screamed. Happy, was with them. I HATE Happy. He called me FAT. I really want to have him in a hole, and he's not, gonna come out of that hole.

Instantly, I sped up my shopping and just shoved random things in there. I don't even like bell peppers, and broccoli just sucks crap. Well, I like macaroni and cheese, so good thing I shoved all of that in the basket. Then last and probably least, I grabbed five whole chickens. Kade would be proud of me. Then, I walked out. It was fun actually being chased. Then if I was gonna get caught, I just ran like hell.

"Hey, you gonna pay for that?" Gray stopped me with Mira and Happy when I was walking out.

Looking around at all of the wanted signs for me, I smirked, and pulled my hood down. "Nope."

Gray, Mira, and Happy's jaw practically dropped to the floor, and I walked away casually. I could just tell Mira wouldn't be able to do anything to her precious strawberry milkshake-loving blond haired girl. But Gray probably could. But I was already long gone.

"Kay' guys, got some chicken for Kade, basically everything in the whole-" I paused as Natsu pulled me in a hug, along with Wendy. I almost genuinely smiled at her. But I shook that thought away. But it was already too late.

_ I stood in an alleyway. It was late at night, when the bad people were out. I saw some families though. They saw me. Everyone did. But no one ever did anything. Why would anyone love the forgotten girl?_

I shoved Wendy and Natsu away, a stray tear falling from my eye. I wouldn't let them see that tear though. Without turning around, I tried as hard as I could not to make my voice waver. "Get out of here. I never want to see any of you again. Lord Zeref will deal with you when he's ready to. You won't be alive for much longer. Better say goodbye to the world you live in now."

Maverick let out a snort at the tear I had shed. I gave him a deathly glare, and he stopped. When my tear had dried, I turned around and looked at their hurt faces. Why were they so attached to me? I betrayed them, I'm a completely different person than they are. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"I said, LEAVE!" I hissed at them. Saddened, they turned and left. Once they were out of sight, I flopped down on the couch. I was so tired by today. I had a headache, and I forgot to get advil. I wish Wendy healed me. She is easily tricked. She could heal me, than I could dump her. But, too late I guess.

"Looks like you have some stalkers, huh Lucy?" Kade took out a chicken I had brought for him, and starting taking it apart. I nodded, and gave him a look. A look that meant I was over it already. He nodded in agreement to me.

"We're not stalkers we're her frie-" before he could say that disgusted word, I flashed to him quicker than a millisecond, and squeezed his face. He came back. Why did he come back? He just kept, coming, back.

"If you know what's good for yourself, you'll leave, and you will never come back, and I will never come back to you. Then he ran. I could tell he was crying. Good. Let him cry. Let him be hurt. Let him never come back.

I sighed and almost fell on the couch. Of course, my relaxing time was finished once Zeref walked into the room. We all stood up, and Kade ignored his chicken, even though you could tell he didn't want it to burn or anything. I don't even know why he liked chicken. Weird.

"So, Lucy, looks like you failed the job. I told you to get information on Fairy Tail. I didn't say you should get attached to them. But, (*snicker*) I suppose you couldn't do I better job than that," he walked up slowly to me, and put his mouth close to my ear. "I know what happened when you got the book Lucy. You failed me, and now, you're going to die."

I didn't waste a second on being shocked. I just ran. I ran and ran and ran. I don't know how far I got, I just kept running. I don't think I've been this scared since then… no. Don't think about that. Once I was just too tired to run, I fell on the ground, making my knees start to bleed on the pavement. People stopped and stared, but once they realized who I was, they backed away, and freaked out.

Struggling, I finally stood up, and reached for my keys, and pulled one out. "O-open, gate of the l-lion-" I was cut off by a fist to my face. Then, the sky turned as black as night, with no stars at all.

When I woke up, it was a rude awakening done by the magic council prison guards. "Get up. You're going to your trial," one of them snarled. I stared at them for a little bit. Then I laughed. I laughed like I was mental. Prisoners from other cells stared at me. I stood up, and walked towards them, right up to their faces, so they could feel my breath on their faces.

"What trial? The trial where I go to a lifetime in jail? I already saw that one coming. Death? I'm gonna die either way I go. If anything, you're just telling me I'm either dead or stuck here for life. Doesn't look too bright for someone like me," I laughed as they put handcuffs on me and we walked to the judging room. Really think those would hold me back?

We were all seated once the magic council people spoke. "Lucy…" he paused as fumbled to get my last name, before he decided on "Lucy from Dark Demons, you have committed countless numbers of crimes, ranging to the most severe crimes you could commit," I laughed at his loss of trying to explain things to me.

"No shit," I giggled to him. This was more fun than I thought it would be today. Ahh, I could just feel he wanted to kill me right then and there. Might as well end it well.

"We have already decided a sentence for you, Lucy. We decided to give you a second chance," What? A second chance in jail? Real great. "Your sentence will be to be a member of Fairy Tail for the rest of your life."

Eh? What did he just say? Heheh, I thought he just said I would have to be a member of Fairy Tail for the rest of my life. Holy shit, HE DID SAY THAT! I could feel his smug look as I turned around and was escorted by the guards out to a train, a train enforced by magic, steel, and something that smelled really bad. Because it smelled really bad in there. I gagged as the guards threw me in there. This was gonna be a long ride, and ride that was bringing me to my utter most torture I've ever endured in my life…

**Did you guys like it? I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long update, I wanted to make it up to you guys by making a longer chapter than usual. I had around 2271 not counting the AN's, which is kinda like usual for me, but longer than the last one. But, I'm getting PUMPED about this story, so I may or may not take a little break from Lucy Heart. But don't worry, I'm making both of my FT stories at least 13 chapters before I make a new story. I'm getting a Christmas tree today! So sadly, I don't have wifi right now so I can't update. Sorry guys ;-; but once I get home, I'm immediately going to update, for you guys! SEE YAH ALL!**

**-Jayfeather Rocks (why couldn't I have chosen a different PN…)**


	3. Chapter 3

I rocked back and forth, back and forth in that little stinky train cart. I could kill myself. Yeah. Right when I get there, BAM. Jump off the roof. Maybe get some rope that could be successful, but I don't like going that kind of way. As I was thinking about my future suicide, a sudden lurk came from the train, and we were in a dead stop. I quickly looked for any holes in my train cart to look through, but I couldn't see any.

The train groaned and started going slowly again. I had a feeling someone came for me. Guess not. I had my hopes too high for those dumbasses back home… back home. Well, I never really had a home anyways.

I must've dozed off, and woke up a couple hours later.

"Get up and get out, before we hurt you," one of them sneered. I gave him a deathly glare.

"Want me to take off her handcuffs Makorav?" another one of them asked. He nodded, and the guard walked over to me.

"Oh, don't bother with the keys. I can handle this," I didn't even look down as I broke the handcuffs in half, rubbing my wrists.

"I told you I would come back Makorav, didn't I?" taking a deep breath, I walked towards the guild hall. I got frightened looks from everybody. Of course, they had a spell which nulled all of my magic. If they didn't, I probably would've killed everyone.

Cringing, I saw the guild hall in sight. Why was the world so cruel? But I'm cruel so I guess this is nothing.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

"Tch, can't someone drink there alcohol in peace?"

I walked a little slower.

Finally, I stood at the tall doors of Fairy Tail. I sighed, looked back at Makorav, and pushed the door open. Instantly, sound drained from the room, and the little Katji flew to my shoulder. I guess he waited for me. That was good. Makorav had my keys. I was pissed at him. At all of them.

"Ughh, where do I get to the roof from here…" I muttered. I didn't want to sit down anywhere, till I spotted Kinana. I smiled and walked over to her. When she was a snake she like me. Cobra was a cool guy.

"Hey snake, hook me up with something strong," she stared at me for a little bit, than went to get a drink for me. The guild stayed dead quiet, before Cana came over to sit with me. She stared at me for a long time. She opened her mouth, then closed it, not thinking of something to say.

I sipped in silence. Silence was a fragile thing. It could fall apart, and crumble, at the slightest sound… CRASH

I whipped my head around to the door, and a frantic Natsu ran to me. Like I said, the slightest sound can crumble fragile things.

Standing up, Natsu raced towards me with open arms, expecting a hug or something, and I gave him a boot to the face. When I turned back around, Laxus was glaring at me **(I'm sorry, I'm just so into LaLu right now, reading good fics…) **on the bottom of the stairs "I don't know who you think you are, but don't try to act all cool around here, because all you're doing is pissing people off," he snarled. I matched his glare, with a dark evil aura whipping around me.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if I had my magic, you all would be laying down on the ground, and I bet half of them are dead," I sneered straight back, pouring the remains of my drink on him and walked back to Cana, and ran a hand through my blond hair. It was kind of greasy…

Silence. As fragile as it was to break, it's created easily. Laxus fumed in the corner, because he knows if he touches me he'll get punished. I smirked and tucked my hair behind my ear.

Natsu groaned and started to stir around as he gained consciousness. I turned around and sighed. I was so bored…

**{Niki's POV}**

"This is the new guild member, Rin. She is replacing Lucy. We'll see how she will perform, won't we?" Zeref gave us a crooked and twisted smile. I clenched my fists and looked at the grass, my bangs covering my eyes. No one could replace Lucy. Lucy was one of us. She _is _one of us.

"You are dismissed," we all walked to the lounge.

"I hope we can all be friends! I don't know who Lucy is, but I guess she did some real bad things, so I'll just be better than her!" I don't even know how she could be so happy… what a bitch. I thought that everyone would just turn on her, but Maverick and Kade were all over her.

"Kade, a moment," I hissed at him, my eyes turning to slits.

"Okay?..." he walked over to me slowly, and I went on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

"How are you so friendly with her, she's being a total bitch about Lucy!"

"Niki, you're newer here, but this isn't the original group. I was in the original group. It was me, Kei, Naomi, and Takeshi. Those three somehow thought we were doing something wrong by doing this, and they ran, but Zeref caught them and killed them. The best thing I can hope is Lucy is still alive. That's all. Now we need to move on."

I didn't realize that there was people before us. Kade went back to sit on the couch, but I stood there, my head hanging down. No one could replace Lucy. Even if Kade could get over it, I couldn't. Lucy is a part of us, and no one can change that. My fists shook with rage, and I walked towards my room, digging around in my drawers. It has to be here… I know it has to be here.

"HAH! I found it, finally!" I shouted a little too loudly. At least no one heard. I pulled out the black communication lacrima, and tapped it in a small simple pattern to call Lucy. Now I hope she has it with her still.

**{Lucy POV}**

Cana and I struck a conversation. I know, crazy. The crazier thing was, it was about people telling you to become sober. Yeah… I'm a crazy drinker.

DING

DING

DING

I turned my head to my pocket, my lacrima dinging. I took it out and looked at it. It was Niki. I sighed and gave a sad smile. If Zeref ever found out about her calling me, she would die.

"Well, I gotta take this. Just a sec Cana," I turned around and faced the wall, and answered.

"LUCY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT HE KILLED YOU! I ALSO CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PICKED UP! I'M SO HAPPY LUCY!"

"I swear to god Niki, you're begging to get killed yelling like that, shut up," I hissed silently, turning around to see everyone's faces. I tried to cover up any view of anyone.

"Ne, Lucy, why did you go to a bar without me? We always go together!" I sighed at her. She was so sweet, but at the same time, a bit dense.

"Because-" I felt the lacrima being ripped from my hands.

"Because she is a member of Fairy Tail now," I turned around to see Satan Soul MiraJane glare at the Lacrima. Niki just brightened up more, and I stood up to Mira.

"Give that back asshole. I'll fight you for it," I snarled. People gasped at how brave, or stupid I was. Mira put the lacrima on the bar counter, and I could hear Niki cheering for me.

"Don't blame me when you can't move."

No one made a move at first. I closed my eyes, and felt all the presences move around me. I almost missed it, because it was so fast. I slid out of the way then turned and did a foot to the face.

Opening my eyes, they glowed red. I may not have magic right now, but I could feel it inside me, threatening to burst. Oh, I was so pissed.

I tend to go overboard on things. I've always been that way. I'm basically implying I totally thought I could win. Some chairs were… harmed. When I tried to kick her in the face, she grabbed my foot and chucked me to the ground like I was some object. I rubbed my head and slowly got back up. I saw true evil in her eyes. As evil as a demon.

I felt the smallest bit of magic burst outside of me. I've broken through Makorav's spell, even if it was for the slightest moment. Quicker than I've ever been before, I used that magic to open a special gate.

"Open! Gate of the Twisted Demons! Xiangliu Shape Shift!" **(Xiangliu is a nine headed snake monster in Chinese mythology) **I shouted. Mira stopped and looked confused for a second, then she gasped as she saw me twist and turn. Levy gagged.

I struck with such force, the building shook.

"What's going on here?" I turned one of my heads to see Gildarts. I hissed. Mira lay on the floor, Wendy, Lisanna, and Elfman already by her side.

"Do you really think I would give up now? I've broken through, and I'll break through the spell again," I told him.

"Well then," he chuckled. "Fight me," he gaze hardened, and I was faced with yet another obstacle.

"WOOO! GO LUCY! BIGHT HIS HEAD OFF!" I heard Niki still cheering in the backround, Cana showing the camera on me.

I started by wrapping his wrists. I knew how strong his crash magic was. I only had this form, and I had to make the most of it.

He looked straight into my eyes, and I knew what he said there. He said that wouldn't work. I squeezed tighter and tighter, before he blasted off those two heads. Now I'm a seven headed snake monster. I cried out in pain. Each of those heads represented something of me. He just blasted off a big chunk of my hands. That wasn't good. Let's hope Wendy would heal me.

Abruptly, I felt a strange feeling inside of me. It grew into a huge pain coursing through my body. I changed out of my Xiangliu form, and fell to my knees, and started to cough up blood. My hands were pretty bad, a hole was in the middle of both of them. I stood up slowly, and staggered over to my seat next to Cana. I hung up on Niki. It was dead silent. Wendy made no move to try and help me, but Kinana got me some bandages to wrap my hands.

My eyes are like steel. Unless I'm totally unaware, I never cry. Cana wrapped my hands, and I sipped my alcohol with a straw. I didn't understand why Cana was helping me. Maybe it was because she never felt accepted. She failed the S-Class test five times. But I still liked her. Even if she was kinda weak, that wasn't the point. If she passed the test for me, she was a cool person.

"So, I guess you failed, huh?" Cana asked.

"Yeah… breaking through Makorav's spell was all pure luck, so I barely had enough to cast that spell. Besides, if Gildarts blasted off any of my other heads, I would've lost a lot more than my hands. But I've dealt with more than this, so I can handle it."

She nodded in understanding.

"What's harder to deal with Lucy, killing innocent people?" Gajeel called from a couple tables over. I shook my head, and smiled at him.

"That's easy. That's as easy as squishing an ant," I kept my smile, before turning around and drinking some more.

Pantherlily rubbed his temples with his little cat hands, and I resisted the urge to squeeze him. Cats were my weak point (beside that little shithead Happy), and Pantherlily was great.

Laxus walked upstairs, clearly irritated on how he didn't hurt me when he had the chance.

My bandages were soaked in blood, and I cringed on how painful they felt. I ripped off the bandages, revealing some really ugly hands. I stared at the contorted hands, with their weird holes. Small chats went around the room, so we weren't engulfed in silence.

I pulled out the lacrima, I called Niki. It answered, but I didn't see Niki. I saw Zeref. Oh god, what did I do? I literally just murdered Niki. Even if it wasn't direct, I killed her.

"Please, don't kill her. Please…"

"Oh Lucy, she's already dead. You're next," the lacrima shut off.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. God dammit," I whispered to myself. I shook my head. This was all some shitty dream, right? I loved Niki, she was such a sweet person. It was all my fault. I threw the lacrima on the floor, and it shattered. I heard murmurs of "She deserved it" and "Serves her right" but I didn't. I've never killed a soul before. It may seem like I did, but we were always partnered up, and I usually never got murdering missions. Zeref liked to take care of that himself.

"Cana."

"Yeah Lucy?

"I just want you to know, I've never killed a soul in my life. Rumors may state that I have, but I've never killed any human being before."

I engulfed myself in sorrows. Makorav came downstairs for a while, and watched me. After about a half an hour, he walked to me.

"Lucy, I'm removing the spell that holds your magic. But if you try to escape I will never let you use your magic again," I nodded slightly. People yelled out in protest, but some of the wiser wizards nodded.

Instantly I felt magic surround me, but I only moved to grab my keys. Searching around, I found the one I was looking for.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loke," Loke appeared for me, and I whispered into his ear.

"Bring me to the Celestial world Loke," he nodded in understanding, and I was teleported to his world.

"Yeah, Lucy? What do you want?"

"It's all my fault Loke. It's all my fault Niki's dead. She shouldn't be dead. I should be dead. I'm the one that broke the rules first. Now she's disappeared from me. I have nothing left," I sobbed.

"Niki would've dealt with it worse though Lucy. Between you and her, Niki would be in ultimate sorrow basically. You still have me Lucy. You'll always have me. I have eternal life."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. "Is my face red? I don't want Fairy Tail seeing that I cried," Loke shook his head and we went back. The minute I had been there, it was already like a half an hour passed in my world. My hands stung really badly, but Loke wrapped them in some magic bandages that would heal them faster.

That was pretty dramatic. Even though Loke made me feel better, Niki was still gone. I played around with my keys, and watched the chairs flying around the room. How would I live to be apart of Fairy Tail any longer?

**Well, 2570 words not counting AN. I tried. I really did. I got beats though! This is gonna encourage me to write more chapters! Imma go work on Lucy Heart. Btw, I'm changing my pen name to something LaLu related, like LightningKeys. Or CelestialLightning. But just so you guys know, I'm changing it.**

**Random Question (Cuz I can): What's ur zodiac sign? (mines Gemini)**

** -Future LaLu Author name thingy!**


	4. Announcement, Soz, But PLEASE READ!

**I know guys, it's not a chapter. But PLEASE read! I have an invalid explanation, and announcement. I've been pretty busy, but I have half of Lucy Heart Chapter Six done, so it won't be too long. Now, for my special announcement! I'm participating in LaLu week on Jan 20****th****-Jan 26****th****. I'm actually gonna get started right after I post this. I haven't finished of thinking of all of my prompts, because I'm the biggest procrastinator ever. But I have the first three days to do!**

**Day One: Storm**

**Day Two: Tape**

**Day Three: Jewels**

**LaLu is like mah favorite pairing of all time, anyone with me!?**

**YAY!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**-CelestialThunder **


End file.
